Ghost of a day
by NekoChann
Summary: 10 year old Kylie joins the adventure as she travels with 10 year old Ash. Rivals are formed, love is made and Pokemon are caught. Somewhat AU. OCx? Haven't decided.


"We're here professor!" 3 voices rang out into the still quietness of the lab. Suddenly, a loud crash and a curse was heard from the far back.

"Gramps! What did you drop this time?" Gary groaned and marched forward. Ash and Kylie looked at each other before shrugging and following the professor's grandson.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a little glue. I hope…" he mumbled the last part and the 3 kids sweat dropped. "Uh…well. Let's get started then, shall we?" a clap sounded through the room and suddenly, lights sliced through their vision.

Now…Ash, Gary and Kylie were eager 10 year olds. So, when they knew they wouldn't run into anything, they dashed towards the table that held 3 pokeballs.

They each grabbed a pokeball and pressed the small white button. 3 dull pop's sounded before 3 sounds of confusion rang through the lab.

"Gramps! What gives?!" Gary growled, a tick mark on his head. Oak smiled and chuckled.

"Well…since you came late, all of the Pokémon have been taken!" Tick marks joined Ash's and Kylie's heads.

"WHAT?!" Oak nodded and beamed.

"Never fear, though. Oak's here! Now…where did I put those spares…?" Professor Oak mumbled and started to rummage around in his desk. Papers were thrown in every which direction. A thump was heard.

"Ow! Gosh darn chair…AHA! Found them." He popped back up from behind his desk and placed 3 pokeballs onto his newly cleaned desk.

"Now, each 1 of them holds a Pokémon that can evolve into 3 different types of Pokémon-" "I CALL IT!" Gary yelled out suddenly, a smirk on his face.

"Yes…well…last one on the left. Anyhow. The last two are the rejects!" Ash and Kylie anime fell. "One holds a potentially strong electric type, but is very stubborn." "I'll take it, professor. I bet I can use this to become the greatest Pokémon master!" Ash boasted and Oak smiled.

"Excellent! Now Kylie" Oak smiled apologetically while handing Ash his pokeball and a pair of rubber gloves, to which Ash looked confused at. "There is a reason this one hasn't been given to anyone. He's diabolical. Plays pranks on people, eats your dreams and just plain scares people. But…he's the last one we have so he's yours!" Oak shoved a pokeball into her hand. As soon as the ball hit her hands, white light surrounded it before a pop sounded.

**Gastlyyy. **It moaned, shaking itself as if to wake itself up. Kylie squealed, hearts in her eyes.

"It's…sooooo…cute!" She cried, anime tears falling down her cheeks as Gastly soaked up the praise.

**Gast! Ly ly Gast!** It flew around Kylie's head and nodded before floating onto the top of her head and falling asleep. Gary and Ash by then had both released their new Pokémon.

"Well…you kids seem to be liking the Pokémon!" Ash coughed and smoke floated through the air. Yup…Pikachu had shocked him.

"Now. On to more important matters. You see…in my old age, I haven't been able to travel around and gather up information on all the Pokémon out in our world as I would have liked. So I created a device called the Pokedex, which records data on all of the Pokémon you have seen." Passing out the small, talking dictionaries. "I want you to call and report to me on how you have been doing." The kids nodded and waved, walking to the door.

"OH WAIT! I knew I was forgetting something!" the professor dug through his desk again, stepping on his papers on the floor. "Aha! Found themmm~!" he sang. Gary shivered.

"You can't start a journey without the essentials. 5 pokeballs and a potion to heal. There! Now you can go! Shoo shoo!" the professor shooed them out of his lab and slammed the door shut. The kids sweat dropped again.

"There he is! Its Gary girls!" a girl's voice squealed and the sound of shoes running was heard. Gary paled while glaring at the 2 kids slowly sneaking away.

"I hate you…" he mouthed before he was tackled to the ground.

"Well Ash. We still going to travel together like we promised when we were 8?" Ash nodded, pulling the string he had attached around Pikachu.

**Cha…**electricity cackled from the rodents cheeks. This time…Ash paled.

**CHUUUUU!**

Hey! This is my first story on here, so I'm going to need some feedback. Like, if you like the story or not and if I should continue. If so, what days should I update on?

**Disclaimer:** Dude…if I seriously owned Pokémon…why would I be writing a story about it?

Oh! I know it's somewhat messed up. Don't worry. It's going to follow the show loosely because…well…I haven't seen all the episodes. Hehe…*sweat drops*

-Keisle


End file.
